Samantha and the Construction Workers
by BlueBunny80
Summary: Samantha purchases a dress that's so naughty that even SHE has reservations about wearing it in public. It's skin tight, crazy short, and completely transparent. It's also a limited edition Azzaro Couture original. So, how about a quick "trial run" around the block. Maybe strut her stuff in front of those construction workers on the corner? *Contains EXPLICIT CONTENT!


They circle me like wolves. Their shoulders and legs brushing mine. They smell like sweat and coffee. The older one speaks first.

"Don't you just look tha picture. All prettied up, n' scared shitless."

"You brought this on yourself. But don't worry. Aint nobody here to hurt ye."

"We just gonna teach you a lesson, make you feel reeeeaaaal good, and send you on your way."

I laugh. But it comes out all weak and shaky.

"You're kidding right. You wouldn't dare touch me."

"If either one of you lays a finger on me I'll scream."

" Now get out of my way, and unlock that door before I scream this shitty trailer down around you." I say, getting braver by the second.

The one directly in front of me backs up a step as I yell into his face. Then the one behind me starts to laugh real quiet. I look over my shoulder not willing to give the other my back to see he's shaking his head back and forth and laughing louder and louder.

"What's so goddamn funny", I say, quickly losing my bravado.

The one behind me says, " You uppity, nose in the air, my shit don't stink women, you all alike. Bet out there you got everybody by the balls, aint you. Well not in here. Not this time. This here is our show."

Before I can respond the one in front pulls out a walkie-talkie. He pushes a button and I hear faint background noise.

Then he says "Phil…turn it up".

All of three seconds later I hear what sounds like every jackhammer in the city go off. It's muffled enough to know two things. One, this office is at least a little bit soundproof. And two, I'm getting no help from anyone outside.

"Carlos, go open the blinds. The boys deserve to see this one."

Carlos walks around the desk and proceeds to twist open all the blinds. I can see at least a dozen people from where I'm standing. They're all working at various tasks. And they're all discreetly looking directly into this office.

As Carlos walks back to us I review my options. Both men out weigh me by 100lbs. They're both solid muscle. The door is on the other side of the room and it's locked. My cell phone is at the bottom of my purse. The phone on the desk doesn't look like any phone I've ever seen, and who would I call. What phone call could I possible make before one of them stopped me. Screaming for help is out.

I could try to talk my way out to this?

"Listen…you've had your fun."

" I've learned my lesson. Let me go."

" I'm sorry."

"Please?"

"I shouldn't have been a tease. I get it. Unlock the door."

I appeal to both of them to no effect.

Carlos is moving stuff off the desk. I try not to notice.

Can't deal with that bit of information right now.

I move on to the other one. I plead. I reason. I threaten. I bargain. Finally the one that's stayed standing in front of me blocking my path to the locked door says "Shut up, or we'll fill that pretty little mouth of yours."

That shuts me up like no other threat would have.

The older one steps closer to me, "Not another word."

"Not one more word, or you're sucking Carlos' dick. You understand."

To be on the safe side, I nod my head.

Carlos, halfway back across the room , says, "you wanna go first Tony or should I?"

Tony takes a final step towards me, putting him flush with my chest and says softly, "No I got something special for her. You go."

I take step back to put some space between me and Tony, but for every step I take back he takes a step forward. We only make it three steps when I bump into Carlos at my back. The moment I collide with Carlos, Tony grabs my waist and pulls me flush with him again. Tony is a broad wall of muscle at my front. He's taller than me so suddenly all I can see is his chest. His name tag says Tony. I stare at it wondering how I missed that. He smells like soap. Carlos must be the sweaty one.

As I push pointlessly at his chest with my hands I feel his cock start to grow rock hard against my stomach. My dress is so thin I can feel it tremor and jump against me.

I really fucking hate this dress. I push more franticly against his chest. Which only pushes me back against Carlos who's shorter and who's cock is pressing up against my ass. All they do for what seems like an eternity is press their bodies relentlessly into mine. I can't draw in a deep breath. My heart is going to beat right out my chest. And their cocks feel impossibly large.

Then they start to rock against me. Grinding themselves into my body. I make a sound that's somewhere between a moan and a wimper that I am ashamed of on so many levels. Tony wraps his arms fully around my body trapping me completely. I feel weak and small in his arms. I know without a shadow of a doubt that I don't have the strength to break out of his hold.

I try to at least pull my pelvis away from his body. Away from his erection. I don't want to feel it. If It's not pressing up against me, it's not there.

But in arching my back I realize that Carlos has moved.

"what's your name?" Tony asks.

The question is so random I stare at him and stammer. My name? What's my name? I don't know? I can't think beyond HIS body crushing my smaller one.

I look over my shoulder to where Carlos is standing, having suddenly take a few steps away from me. He's pulled his cock out of his coveralls, it's dark pink, pointing straight up at his face, and it's huge!

OH MY GOD!

There's no way. There's just no fucking way. He'll tear me in two. I'll never be the same. I start to struggle in earnest now. But for all my efforts Tony doesn't budge. Not an inch.

Carlos has stepped forward again. He draws up my dress. Caressing my legs as he goes higher. He grabs my panties and starts to pull them down. I slam my legs together as tight as I can. No! No! No! Not him. NOT his dick! But he just rips my slutty panties right off my ass.

Some days we make all the wrong decisions.

I feel his naked, hot, dick at my ass. He tries to pry my legs apart but It's not happening. There is no way in hell I'm letting him near my pretty little pussy. He'd destroy her. We struggle for what feels like forever. Then he leans into me, puts his mouth at my ear and says

,"Open your legs or I'm gonna fuck your ass."

…

Oh.

I open my legs.

"She's wet."

Carlos starts to rub himself over me, over and over. He feels ginormous. It's like I'm straddling a pole.

Then I feel the head at my entrance. He's pushing at me. Pushing. Pushing. Then suddenly he's in. Just an inch but it feels impossible. His size is just impossible.

"I can't."

"Oh…oh…I can't."

He pushes forward anyway. Slowly. In a bit…out a bit. In a bit. It's insane. He feels ten times bigger than how he looked. His hands are on my hips. Pulling me toward him as he steadily pushes forward. My face is buried in Tony's' chest. I'm vaguely aware of his shirt between my teeth.

Everything dials down to Carlos' dick pushing deeper and deeper, closer and closer toward my throat. I'm shaking now, and can't stop. I'm in flats, but I'm standing on my tiptoes. I feel beyond full. Beyond stretched. Just beyond. It's just this side of pain to have him inside me. I'm shaking really bad now. I'm at my breaking point. I hear a hissing sound and realize it's me.

"Please" I sob. "Please."

"She's topped out", Tony says.

"Almost…almost..."

"There!" Carlos says as his thighs come to rest at the back of my legs. I let out a sob laugh thing that I'm not proud of.

"Let her get use to you".

All I can do is perch on his dick and shake like a leaf. Not dignified. Neither of us moves. He's panting loudly and twitching and jumping inside me. I'm on total sensory overload. Every breath I take his dick seems to get bigger and longer inside me.

After what seems like an hour but is probably a minute I start to come down off of whatever precipice I was on. He starts to feel good instead of just feeling humungous. The burn subsides and my body starts to feel good. Really fucking good. I roll my head back till it rests on Carlos' shoulder.

I look up to find Tony looking at me.

"You should see her face."

"Thank god" he grunts.

Then he begins to move.

He pulls his cock out of me slowly and it feels like he's pulling my soul along with. There's a wet popping sound when he leaves my body. Then he's pushing forward again. I have never been so wet. My thighs are soaked clear down to my knees.

Carlos picks up speed.

All I can say is "oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…"

Faster and faster he's shoving his huge dick inside me. The force of his thrust pushes me into Tony hard enough to knock the wind out of my lungs. Carlos' nails are biting into my hips as he pulls and pushes me forward. Tony takes my face in his hands and cranes my neck back to shove his tongue down my throat.

Literally.

He's shoving his tongue down my throat to the time of Carlos' thrusts. I'm starting to gag on his tongue.

I turn my face away.

He turns it back but this time he only kisses me.

He tastes like Listerine and I remember that it's still early morning. I'm left breathing shallowly because Carlos is slamming me so hard I can't draw a full breath. I'm clutching on to Tony's shoulders, and making those little screams you make right before you come.

I'm screaming right into his mouth.

Tony reaches down and starts slapping my cootch. Hard little slaps right on my clit. It sounds like he's slapping a wet countertop. He's hitting me faster and faster, really hard. And Carlos' is fucking me with all he has.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

I can feel the blood drain from my face. A coldness starts in my stomach and goes up my body. Tony steps away at the same time Carlos catches me around the waist.

I feel boneless.

Weightless.

I see stars before my eyes roll into the back of my head. Then I'm coming. Coming like I've never come before.

I arch back wrapping my arms around his neck and just keep coming. And he keeps fucking me.

We're both screaming.

Screaming so loud.

I pull my legs up to my chest, hold on, and scream my heart out.

Carlos is screaming…

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…"

I'm past words. I blank out. I must have. Because suddenly I'm lying on my stomach across the desk with Carlos lying on top of me. The table edge is cutting into my thighs. But movement is beyond me right now.

Carlos lifts himself off me and when he pulls out of my body, out gushes the most unladylike amount of jizzism ever.

He has thoroughly destroyed my tiny little pussy.

Carlos walks around to sit in the chair behind the desk

. Which puts him directly in front of my face. He looks like he's ran a marathon. He's breathing shallow. His face is beet red. And he's shaking.

He manages a smile. I manage an Elvis like lip curl. I stay right where I am, laid out across a cold metal desk, unable to lift my chin from its surface.

Suddenly Tony's hand slams on the table by my face. He's leaning over me, held up by his arms. He leans in close to my face and says "Remember how I was gonna give you something special?"

Then Tony stands up out of sight and starts to chuckle. Then Carlos starts to chuckle.

I don't chuckle at all.

Then I feel Tony's cold wet finger enter my canooder. WAY to soon after my orgasm. I try to protest but all that comes out of my mouth is a raspy grunt.

Hmmmm, my throat it raw.

Weird.

Then he takes his finger away.

Which is good.

Think he drives it straight into my asshole.

Not good.

If I was capable of movement or speech at this time I would have jumped of that table, punched him in the face, and told him my ass was not up for discussion. I would have told him I saving my ass for the father of my children. No sir my ass is not for you.

But I wasn't capable of any of that.

So Tony put two fingers up my ass.

There was no pain. But it damn well didn't feel good either.

Then it does start to pinch a bit and I realize another finger has joined the party.

"OW" is all I can manage. But it's enough to clue Tony in. He pulls out. And walks away from my ass.

All hope that I'm safe die when I looked up at Carlos and he is smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Tony's back and by the smell of things he found my lotion in my purse.

Fuck.

Today is the last day I EVER have lotion in my fucking purse.

The sweet scent of apples meets my nose at the same time the bottle is pressed to my anus and half emptied.

Ice cold lotion directly into my butthole.

Tony is a fucking bastard.

He then kicks my legs open, grasped my ass cheeks, spreads them painfully wide, and presses his dick to my asshole. I try to get away, but I'm lying exhausted across a table, where am I gonna go.

The head of his cock pushes in incredibly easy. No pain. Just a stretching sensation.

But then the pain kicks in.

I never saw Tony's cock, but now I know that it gets bigger around as you go down the base.

It feels like my ass is being torn asunder.

"OOOwwww"

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Shhhhhh"

"Push back at me, and don't tense up".

"What does that mean?

"It hurts take it out!"

"You can take me."

And with that he drives slowly and steadily into my ass. I try to push him out, tense up, but he just keeps pushing in and in and I can't focus enough to do it.

There is a burning tearing pain.

If feels like he is slowly driving a car up my ass.

Against my will I began to groan.

Deep guttural sounds that come from deep in my chest.

I try it breath through the pain but it's too great. I feel tears roll down my face. I feel stretched to unimaginable proportions.

I feel huge. Speared. But he just keeps going deeper.

Impossibly deep.

I cry out.

He stops.

"you did it, I knew you could take me".

" Just relax, I'm gonna take you nice and slow."

Then he starts to pull out.

OH GOD!

He's pulling my ass inside out.

I know it.

But it feels so good.

Pulling out feels insanely good.

But pushing back in has me crying out again. But he doesn't stop. He keeps pushing and pulling. Pushing and pulling. And suddenly his hips are meeting my ass and he's in to the hilt.

And it hurts.

And it feels good.

OH GOD!

Carlos stands up

. He tells Tony to stand me up.

Tony grabs my neck with one hand and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me up with him.

He's not as deep now.

His thrust are shallow but hard. Harder than even Carlos.

Were both grunting with the force of his thrusts.

His hand tightens on my throat just as Carlos reaches forward and shoves two fingers inside my blown out pussy.

Both my holes are on fire. Tony is trying to fuck is way through me and Carlos is fingering me so fast his whole body and the table he's leaning on is jerking.

I can hear the table legs leave the floor and it's a metal desk.

Carlos is chanting "come on come on come on come on"

And Tony is shouting "take it, take it all!"

His hand is so tight around my throat that I can't breathe.

Carlos now has way more than two fingers slamming inside me.

The last thing I notice before I come all over them for the second time is that the large window behind the desk extends to the floor and that anyone looking can see everything that's happened in this office.

And as Tony reaches down to add his fingers to Carlos' four, I see that at least 2 dozen men are standing frozen outside the office watching me get turned the fuck out.


End file.
